The present invention relates to a miso soup beverage contained in a sealed container which can readily be drunk anytime and anywhere, and a method for producing it.
Miso soup which is one of Japanese popular traditional soups, is usually made by preparing a soup stock, putting ingredients therein and then dissolving miso (fermented soybean paste) therein. It has been commonly known that miso soup is preferably prepared and drunk on the spot to enjoy its good flavor.
However, with the increase of single life persons by the change of lifestyle, instant miso soup which can readily be drunk, has increasingly used. The instant miso soup is obtained by, for example, mixing a miso dried up to a water content of at most 5% by freeze-drying, natural seasonings and chemical seasonings, and adding ingredient materials such as Welsh onion freeze-dried or hot-air dried thereto.
However, the flavor of the instant miso soup tends to remarkably deteriorate by the drying treatment of miso or ingredient materials, and particularly there is a problem that the original flavor of the ingredient materials can hardly be tasted.
Further, products have been known which are obtained by charging a miso soup in a container such as a can and subjected to sterilization treatment to impart storage stability, and sold by e.g. vending machines. However, such products have a problem that the flavor and taste are poor and precipitates or the like tend to form during storage.